STILL Pretty in Pink
by Saranimal
Summary: COMPLETE!! Super short ditty 'bout what happens after the movie left off: Duckie finally got over his mega-crush Andie, and Andie lived 'happily ever after' with her rich boy Blane... that's where I come in!
1. Happily Ever After... ?

Pretty in Pink: Ya'll this is one of the greatest 80's movies ever, and you seriously need to see it to believe the magnitude of its greatness.  
  
I guess I'll pick up where the movie left off, a couple days after their senior prom night. Duckie, who lusted after Andie for years upon years, has finally realized it isn't meant to be and moves on. Andie and her rich-boy lover Blane overcome the obstacles of clashing social groups and fear of what others might think and go at it, and they live happily ever after. That's where I come in. the 'happily ever after' part.  
  
"Duckie, I'm so glad Blane and I worked everything out, he's so perfect and wonderful!" Andie swooned to her best friend, former obsessive stalker Phil 'Duckie' Dale. Nobody knew her like Duckie though, and she could always count on that even though she broke his heart by not returning his love. "Yeah, yeah, but will he ride his bicycle past your house for hours on end just to see your face? Now that's commitment, Andie." Duckie explained. He was still quite bitter and heartbroken over the whole thing. He'd followed her for all of his high school life, and then she goes after Mr. Millionaire Heartthrob first chance she gets. Deep down though, Duckie knew that they'd never be. She didn't love him, and no amount of pining would fix that. So he might as well just stop wasting time on her and get laid already. "He fixed me dinner on his yacht last night, did I tell you?" Andie continued. She couldn't seem to shut herself up, her heart was just too giddy over Blane. She'd almost lost him before, a poor girl like her trying to mix with his snobby crowd nearly tore them apart. But to think, that he loved her enough to risk all that. again, Andie's insides tingled with delight. "He lit candles, we danced to a stringed orchestra that he'd hired, and-" "I heard you the first two hundred times, I think I'm done for the night." Duckie groaned. She was happy though, he had to admit that to himself. Happier than he'd ever be able to make her, Blane probably spent the equivalent of Duckie's life savings on their romantic night together. Not having money sucked. Suddenly, outside Andie's bedroom window a car horn honked. "What the.?" she whispered as she hurried to the window. "Oh! It's Blane!" she cried in delight. Duckie winced with heartache. "Andie baby, how about a midnight picnic under the stars? I've got cheesecake!" Blane called to her. Duckie could see him through the window holding up a picnic basket, and had a blanket draped over his arm. "Cheesecake, that's my favorite, how'd you know?" Andie squealed as she gathered her things together and hopped outside, without even a backwards glance at poor Duckie. "I knew that three years ago." Duckie grumbled, and walked out of the house and took the long bicycle ride home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I hope we're not going anywhere special, I'm only wearing sweatpants and a tee." Andie told Blane as they drove away. "You look phenomenal in everything, Andie." He answered expertly, leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips. And she certainly did, her strawberry red hair looked woven from silk, and those brown eyes. Oh, how Blane loved her eyes. He could get lost in them forever if he wouldn't make himself a road hazard in the process. He lived for her smile, and would die if just a teardrop fell from her face. This was definitely it, she was THE ONE. She had to be. What else would compel him to endanger his perfect life and friendships, a silly crush? No, this was true love. The couple drove off together, headed for yet another tender night of young love. If only it could've lasted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duckie needed a drink. Granted, he was eighteen and underage, and had never even touched liquor before. But rumor had it that when it came to drowning your sorrows, booze was your best bet for the thing to drown 'em in. And Duckie figured he had at least a twenty-four packs worth of sorrows. It was Tuesday. where could he find a kegger on a Tuesday? Just then, with impeccable timing, a black Buick carrying a bunch of smashed frat boys swerved around the corner, nearly hitting him. "Learn to drive, bastard!" he shouted. But he was singing quite a different tune a second later when the Buick screeched to a halt and spat out a pack of inebriated guys. They ran pretty fast for having more alcohol than brain cells, and were on Duckie in no time. "Wha're ya sayin 'bout us, chump?" the lead brute, over six foot and resembling Quasimodo, asked Duckie. "Nothing, buddy, just. er, nice ride you have there." he answered, hoping for the best. If you haven't discovered this before, the way to a man's heart is through cars and boobs. And since Duckie didn't have any boobs on him at the moment, he was hoping the car plan would work well. "Really?" the guy slobbered, his expression transforming into that of a shy schoolboy. "'S my Uncle's." and with that Duckie received the complete history of the Buick, but there is no point in me relaying it to you because Duckie didn't even understand most of it himself. The guy's speech was slurred with drunkenness, and nobody understood (or indeed, remembered,) most of it anyway. The thug draped an arm around his captive's shoulders and steered him back to the Buick, driving (if you could call it that) the group to a raging kegger at a nearby fraternity. In a bizarre quirk of fate, Duckie was getting exactly what he'd wished for.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Twelve Coors, five martinis, and a bag of gummy-bears later, Duckie couldn't remember much of anything. He was lying on a random rooftop wearing a random red cocktail dress, trying to recall exactly what he'd been so upset about. Downstairs on the porch beneath him, two guys in much the same state talked about something he would normally be very interested in if he hadn't been a drop away from unconsciousness. "Yeah, Connelly told me about some chick Blane McDonough's seeing. Supposed to be some real Cinderella story man, bankrupt family and all. 'S weird." "Yeah, 'cept for the fact that he's just yanking her. The boy's just gettin him some nice piece of ass then movin on. Told me so hisself. Psh, you made it sound like they were in loooooove or something." Evil cackles of laughter ensued, along with a great THUD as Duckie rolled off the roof and hit the turf.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next afternoon, Duckie awoke to the pleasant feeling of involuntary vomiting. He was lying in some random front yard, wearing some random red cocktail dress, remembering scraps of information involving a black Buick and a big guy named Steve. A retch interrupted his thought process, but then everything came back to him just as everything came up out of him. He was at a frat party. On a Tuesday, no today was Wednesday, yesterday was Tuesday. Where the cocktail dress had come from he had no idea, but he picked up a mysterious pair of tartan slacks and a beige blazer from the lawn, traded them for that mysterious cocktail dress, and walked home. By the time he found his bike resting in the bushes a couple miles from there, all of the major details had been worked out inside his head. How he'd gotten there was pretty well sorted out, it was what took place after the first six-pack that gave him a little trouble. All he knew was that it was eleven o'clock on a Wednesday, and he was late for school.  
  
* * * * *  
  
EEEEE! I'm done with Chapter one, how'd you like it so far? PLEASE, please, pretty please, write a review on it, even if you thought it stunk. Remember, I can't improve unless you give me tips (and some compliments.) teehee, I sure hope I'm living up to the movie's standard. Lots of goofy smiles to you all, and I'll try to crank out chapter two in the next day or so. THANKS BUNDLES!!!!  
  
~* SaRaNiMaL *~ 


	2. Drowning in the Rain

STILL Pretty in Pink: Chapter Two  
  
NOTE: watch out, there's some language and quasi-graphic content in this one.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duckie pedaled as fast as he could to school, arriving halfway through third period. Hoping to slip in unnoticed, he softly opened the door and stuck his head inside.  
  
"Mr. Dale, how nice of you to finally show up." the teacher, Mr. Richards, greeted warmly. Duckie was tempted to slip right out the door again, but decided against it. One more detention and his mother would kill him.  
  
"Well, Mr. Richards, you know me. Always the nice guy." Duckie replied smartly, and took his seat near the back next to Andie. She smiled at him quizzically, and a sad feeling gnawed at the back of his brain as he tried to remember what it was he needed to tell her. but Duckie just passed it off as the hangover talking.  
  
"What happened?" Andie mouthed to him casually, trying to disguise her face from the teacher.  
  
"Slept in. Whoops." He lied, thinking that it wasn't smart to tell Andie that he went out and drank his weight in beer because she was an unfeeling ice queen.  
  
"What the heck are you wearing?" she asked, indicating the odd tartan pants showing three inches of pale hairy ankle before his bare feet and the beige blazer thirteen sizes too big for his tiny frame.  
  
"The new style. I read Cosmo, so sue me." He answered with a sarcastic grin that made his head spin. It hurt to move at all.  
  
"You don't look so good." She said, looking sincerely concerned.  
  
"I don't feel so good. Don't worry, I'm fine." He said, waving his hand dismissively at her, and turned his attention towards taking notes in his spiral. It was harder to lie to her than his mother, but as long as he didn't make eye contact he'd be okay. But Andie didn't seem all that distressed by his ignoring her, she was too busy drawing little hearts and hers and Blane's initials on her notebook. This made the thing bite even harder on the back of Duckie's mind. there was something very important. somewhere. oh, if he could just remember the darned thing!  
  
The bell rang after only a couple minutes of Duckie racking his brain for fragments of information. When Andie scurried to the door and Blane met her there, kissing her sweetly on the cheek as they embraced, Duckie's eyes shot open with realization. At the party. those guys on the porch saying something about Andie and Blane. THAT JERK WAS USING ANDIE AS A PIECE OF ASS!!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where do you want to go for lunch today?" Blane asked Andie as they drove away in his brand-spanking-new expensive car.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me, someplace quiet sounds nice." She recommended absentmindedly, running her hands over the leather seats, marveling at the luxury. She'd never been in anything like this ever, and now it was an everyday thing. Seatwarmers, superb sound systems, Blane was introducing her into a big, expensive world and she felt so small. Sometimes she wished he could be poor like her, it'd be a lot easier on the both of them. No constantly worrying over fitting in, or what fork to use, just the two of them. Blane was absolutely perfect, it was just all the baggage that accompanied him that was weighing Andie down.  
  
"Hey McDonough, everyone's going to The Vibe for lunch, why don't you join us?" Blane's 'friend,' Connelly, called from beside them when they stopped at a light. "Oh, well hello Andie. So nice to see you still with Blane here." He said, noticing who was sitting in the passenger seat. Andie and Connelly had never gotten along, he'd tried to use his arrogance and wealth to seduce her and she'd rejected him. Connelly couldn't understand why it had worked for Blane, but settled for a different rich-priss girl every night instead.  
  
"Er, Andie wanted to go someplace quiet." Blane said, but Andie recognized the look of longing come over his face as he yearned for his old group of friends and their old hangouts. He'd been very good lately, doing everything her way and with her.  
  
"We'll be there." Andie answered confidently, and Blane turned to her in surprise. She nodded cheerily, and he looked so grateful. They sped off behind Connelly's car, Andie praying to avoid any conflicts with those people for the next twenty minutes.  
  
The meal wasn't as bad as it could've been. Connelly kept his snide remarks at an all time low, Andie thought much to the credit of Blane's menacing stares. She was just pleasantly ignored by everyone, which was exactly what she wanted. But the trouble started when nature called.  
  
Andie was on her way to the bathroom when she heard Connelly's unmistakable chuckle from behind her. "Ah, Andie, letting Baby Blane off the leash long enough to be with his real friends? How kind of you," He commented, his mouth just inches from her ear. She just kept walking, gripping her purse until her knuckles were white. "Aw, c'mon, surrender to your animal instincts Andie." He cooed, grabbing her arm and wrenching her around. There was one horrible moment when he forced his way into her mouth, his hands frighteningly placed around her neck, before her animal instincts DID take over and kick him swiftly in the balls. He yelped like a beaten dog, which he indeed was, and pulled away. "You bitch." He replied, before waddling to the boys room no doubt to doctor himself up. Andie sunk against the wall and buried her face in her hands.  
  
'Oh God, why does this have to be so hard! I love Blane, and I thought our love could get us through this.' She thought to herself. 'Now it just seems to have screwed up my whole life.' She went in the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face, hoping to look halfway decent, and walked bravely back out to the table. When Connelly emerged ten minutes later, both Andie and him behaved as if nothing had happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Andie, Andie, I have to talk to you." Duckie said quickly as soon as she was in earshot. He had waited for her by her locker, the same thing he'd done for the last three years.  
  
"What's up, Duck?" Andie asked, rummaging around for her books. The incident with Connelly was stamped CLASSIFIED and shoved in a dusty corner of her mind, along with other unpleasant memories never to be brought up again.  
  
"Andie, last night I went to a, er, party, and there were some guys there-"  
  
"What were you doing at a party on a Tuesday night?" she asked.  
  
"That's not the issue here, just listen. I was at a party and some guys were talking-"  
  
"Is that why you were late today, Duckie? You had a hangover?" she interrupted again.  
  
"Just shut up and listen for a second, please!" Duckie yelled, and Andie shut her mouth in surprise. In all the time she'd known him, he'd never yelled at her like that. She let him continue. "Look, I overheard some guys talking about Blane and you. They said that Blane told them himself that he was 'just using you as a piece of ass,' and that was it. Andie, he doesn't love you, its all manipulation." He explained. Andie's face fell, and her whole body convulsed with shock.  
  
"No." she said softly, her voice cracking.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jesus, I know it's horrible Andie, but at least you know now rather than later, hearing it from that Jerk." Duckie comforted, wrapping his arms around her. He'd waited so long to be this close to her, but never imagined it like this. She was crying into his shoulder, and he swore he could feel her heart breaking. He gently stroked her hair, and couldn't help but noticing that it smelled like springtime honeysuckle. How could Blane think of doing something like that to her, she was so beautiful and innocent and perfect. did he not see the same woman Duckie had lusted after for three years?  
  
"I tr-trusted him, Duckie. I loved him." She whispered, squeezing him.  
  
"I know, I know. But you didn't do anything wrong, you hear, it's not your fault Andie." Duckie said, pulling slightly away and looking into her eyes. He knew what she was probably thinking, that she wasn't good enough. But Duckie knew it was quite the opposite. She was too good, WAY too good, for filth like that.  
  
"Take me home, Duckie." She said with a sniffle, and together they walked out to her car and he took her home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
TAA-DAA, and that's a little ditty I'd like to call 'Chapter Two.' I hope it stacked up to ch. 1, and all you readers enjoyed it. I'm a people pleaser. but please WRITE ME, please oh please write me reviews! If you'd like, you can e-mail me at HaloGal5@aol.com and chat or IM, whatever. Thanks for reading my stuff, and I'll try for ch. 3 in the next few days. Super-duper 80's high fives to you all!! Ciao!! 


	3. The Storm Passes

STILL Pretty in Pink: Chapter Three  
  
Blane McDonough didn't see Andie at all after lunch that day. He looked all over, but nobody knew where she went. Indeed, most of the people didn't even know who she was. He decided to swing by her house on his way home and check up on her.  
  
"Andie?" he called to the front door, trying to get her to answer. Her car was parked at a wild angle in the driveway, he knew she had to be home. Frantically he started pounding his fists on the door, horrible visions running through his mind. What if something had happened to her? She could have been hurt, even dying, in the house all this time and no one would have known. Blane's heart began to race.  
  
Just as Blane was about to shout again, Duckie opened the door. Blane's first thought was 'oh thank God.' He felt incredibly relieved and casually tried to push by Duckie and enter the house. But Duckie actually pushed him back out the door again.  
  
"What are you doing? Is Andie in there?" Blane asked, confusion and rage building up inside him. He didn't like the look on Duckie's face.  
  
"Not this time, Blane. You can't just go in there and make it up to her this time." Duckie answered coldly, glaring at Blane and shaking his head.  
  
"What the - make what up? Is she all right? Duckie, I swear if she's hurt and you're keeping me away from her, you're not gonna live to see graduation." Blane threatened, but Duckie didn't so much as flinch. He couldn't believe this guy, pretending not to know that he'd crushed Andie's heart into a million pieces. Duckie, even knowing that he'd probably come off worse in the end, was seriously considering socking Blane in the jaw.  
  
And so he did.  
  
Blane was stunned at first, paralyzed with shock. What the hell was Duckie trying to do? Win Andie back? Blane almost laughed at the thought of a goofball like that winning the heart of someone like Andie. She was really high-class, just minus the cash. A real woman deserved a real man.  
  
Duckie was standing there, breathing heavily, waiting for Blane to return the beating. But for a second all Blane did was stand there staring at him. The stillness lasted only for a second though, Duckie got his return beating like he'd expected.  
  
Blane knocked him clear through the doorway and into the living room, and Duckie cracked his head on the coffee table. Blane was a terrifying sight when he was mad. But what Duckie took as the action of a crazed lunatic, Blane thought was that of a provoked lover.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Andie screamed, walking in upon the scene. Immediately she rushed to Duckie's side and helped him up. "He's bleeding, dammit! What was that for?" Blane could tell that something was terribly wrong with her, and he was worried. He knew he shouldn't have given in to impulse and hit Duckie, and attempted to explain himself.  
  
"He wouldn't let me come in, I thought you were hurt, you weren't at school. Andie, I was scared." Blane said, walking towards her. At first her expression softened and the Andie he knew and loved stood before him. But then her face hardened again with rage, and she backed away.  
  
"Don't you even dare try that. I know you don't care about me. I'm 'just a piece of ass,' right Blane? Isn't that all I am to you?" she spat, and ferocious tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Never." Blane croaked, but he knew he was caught in a lie.  
  
"Duckie told me all about it," Andie said. Blane whipped his gaze around to Duckie, who shrank against the sofa. He was definitely bleeding, he cupped the back of his head with his hand and Blane could see some blood seeping out. He hadn't meant to hurt him, and felt a twinge of guilt and sorrow towards the poor guy. "Duckie said he overheard some friends of yours talking about us. Seems you told them that I was 'just a piece of ass,' and you didn't love me at all!" she continued. Blane died. He couldn't believe that some thing he'd just said in passing to a group of jerks would come back to get him like this.  
  
"Andie, it's not true, I swear. Those guy's are friends of Connelly's, I just said that so they'd lay off." Blane said truthfully. He'd been out with them a couple times, and they teased him unmercifully for days on end about Andie. The macho side of Blane took over one night, and told them that he was using her. But God knows he didn't mean it. He was madly in love with her.  
  
"I don't care if it's true or not! It was obviously true enough for you to say it then. I thought you'd stick up for me, Blane. I thought you valued me enough to stand by me and not sell out like that." Andie replied.  
  
"Andie, can't you see I love you?" Blane asked desperately. "Your anger is blinding you -"  
  
"LOVE blinded me, Blane!" she roared. "I was too giddy to see that this will never work. I know you love me, but you also love your friends and lifestyle and those two loves can't mix. You have to choose. You've tried to have it all, and we both see how well that worked out." Blane was given an ultimatum.  
  
"Please, give me another chance. I made a mistake, everybody does. Don't throw away what we have. But don't be unreasonable. You can't ask me to choose, Andie. I can't."  
  
"Then you can't ask me to love you." She stated simply. The conversation was over. The relationship was over. And both Andie and Blane felt like their lives were over.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duckie just sat on the sofa the whole time, nursing his head and watching Andie and Blane fight. He applauded her for being so strong; she was really in love with him and he could tell it took all of her might not to take Blane back.  
  
After Andie's last words there was a long, mourning silence like that after a tragedy. Then slowly and gently Blane walked up to Andie, and this time she didn't back away. He leaned forward and softly kissed her on the cheek, taking for granted that this was the last time he'd be close enough to see the flecks of gold in her eyes, and smell the sweet aroma of her strawberry silken hair. He hovered there for a second, just inches from her face, and then turned to leave. He was gone.  
  
Andie broke down and cried.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There were no words to say to her, as she sat there in the middle of the living room floor, heartbroken. Duckie just walked over there and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight. They couldn't tell how long they sat there, blood and tears mingling together like a sorrowful melody. But once Andie managed to stop crying and open her eyes, the first thing she saw was Duckie, but it wasn't 'Duckie.' It wasn't some foolish boy that followed her around like a lost puppy. It was Phillip Dale, her devoted protector. The puppy had grown into a guard dog. Why hadn't she seen it before?  
  
"Duck - I mean, Phil, you're hurt. Here, let me see how it looks." Andie said. She seemed to have regained her composure all right. Duckie, or rather, Phil, was taken aback by her calling him by his real name. He didn't mind it though, the way she said it felt kind of nice.  
  
He followed her into the kitchen where she bandaged his head as best she could. "I can't believe he did that to you." She said angrily.  
  
"It's a small price to pay, really. At least I got one good hit in before I went down." Phil said, smiling. Andie was so close to him, and he couldn't make himself look at her. Every night for the last four years he's sat in bed dreaming about this moment, and now that it was here he felt like he would be sick. Of course, in all those fantasies he'd never planned on getting beat up and having to be helped by Andie. He was always the one who did the beating.  
  
"Really? You hit Blane?" she asked. It almost hurt to say the name, the wound was still fresh and new.  
  
"Yeah, before you came out of your room. He was still acting as if he didn't do anything, and I couldn't let him treat you like that. I had to do something." He explained. It struck Andie how funny that was, a skinny think like Phil thinking he could defend her. And yet he had. Everything was changing, but maybe not for the worst.  
  
* * * * *  
  
WILL ANDIE AND PHIL "DUCKIE" DALE GET TOGETHER?? Muah-ah-ahh, you'll just have to wait until my next installment of STILL Pretty in Pink, which should be up in a day or so. If not, so sue me, it's not a piece of cake creating a masterpiece here! Don't forget, you still need to review me, and thank-you so very very much to the whopping TWO of you that have so far. Onward to Chapter four!!! Hi-ho Silver, away!  
  
Saranimal HaloGal5@aol.com 


	4. Another Hurricane on the Horizon... ?

STILL Pretty in Pink: Chapter Four  
  
Andie was confused beyond belief. Blane had betrayed her, the same Blane she was planning on marrying and living happily ever after with. The same Blane who she thought nothing could go wrong if he was there. and yet it had. Something had gone terribly wrong. A large part of her wanted to rush over to his giant house, hold him tight and tell him she wanted him back. Countless times that night she picked up the phone and half-dialed his number, before hanging up once more. The thought of being with him again, like they were before except more perfect, was so blissful it hurt. But after that initial surge of joy coursed through her veins she thought about what it would be like after that. There would always be another conflict with Connelly, another look of longing on Blane's face when he saw what his life used to be.  
  
And then there was Phil. She was more confused about him than anything. Suddenly he was different, like she'd been seeing him through a wall all her life and now that the wall was gone, he wasn't untouchable anymore. Their friendship had developed because he worshipped her, and flattered though she was, she didn't feel the same. She'd told him this daily, "Duckie, stop it already, I'm not changing." But he'd just smile and reply: "We'll see, Andie my love." in that confident voice of his.  
  
How had he known?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phil was daydreaming again. Except this time they weren't just silly pipe dreams, it was more like planning. Andie seemed different towards him now, less guarded and more. attainable. Now that Blane was out of the picture, the way was cleared for Phil. And he couldn't be more terrified.  
  
He'd grown so used to being rejected and disliked by Andie, so used to being "Duckie." Now that he wasn't, he felt like he didn't know her at all. He hadn't said a word to her the whole time she was bandaging his head, but his heart was screaming inside him. Things like "I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself," and "Way to tell that jerk what was on your mind." But most of all it was screaming one thing: "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Take awkward, spell it backwards, and multiply it by the biggest number you can imagine and you might have an idea of how school the next day felt. Andie clung to Phil all day, trying to ignore the whispers and stares directed at her. She was now the girl who dumped Blane McDonough, an instant celebrity.  
  
And Phil was exactly where he didn't (and at the same time desperately DID) want to be. Andie repeatedly held his hand, he knew out of comfort and not love. Phil didn't know how to act around her. He wasn't authoritive enough to be a father figure, he was too in love with her to be a friend, and she didn't love him enough for him to be her lover. So he just settled as being her wheelchair, her support when she needed it, and waited to see if anything else could come of it.  
  
Phil had arranged his schedule so he had every class with Andie, a deal he worked out yearly with the Assistant Principal in exchange for behaving himself. So he never escaped the panicky feeling in the pit of his stomach, or the warm scent of her perfume, until the school was out. And then she asked him to come over.  
  
"I need somebody to keep me from calling Blane." Andie said weakly, trying her best to make a light joke. It failed miserably, but did get Phil to agree.  
  
So Phil accompanied her to the empty house, constantly smoothing down his hair out of nervous habit. He followed her back to her room, where she plopped defeatedly on the bed. Cautiously he perched next to her.  
  
"When will it get better, Phil?" Andie asked rhetorically. He lovingly patted her in reply. He even dared to rest his hand on her knee, letting her know he was there for her.  
  
Suddenly she sat up, and their faces were nearly touching. You could cut the tension in there with a knife, and Phil found that he couldn't breathe.  
  
Or look away.  
  
She was sitting there expectantly, evidently waiting for him to do something. What was it? Kiss her, that was his first impulse. Of course, that was always his first impulse when he was with her. But, although he'd never tried it, odds were he'd get slapped and thrown out in return. So Phil just sat there, holding his breath, and getting lost in her sorrowful, expectant face.  
  
Andie was overcome by emotion, there seemed to be an overload of it ever since Blane walked out the door. But she'd found that Phil was a reassuring shelter from her fears, and she stuck by him all day. The sneers and murmurs from the people around her couldn't touch her when Phil was there.  
  
She wanted him to make some sort of move. She knew that her feelings toward him had changed, and his hadn't through all those long years of waiting. She thought it was amazing how he stayed by her that whole time, through all her bad boyfriends and break-ups. He was always there.  
  
Andie lunged forward, and her lips met Phil's. There was a ringing in her ears, and fireworks in her toes. She couldn't believe her audacity, and yet also couldn't believe she waited this long to do it.  
  
Phil immediately thought he was dreaming. How could this - this goddess be right here, right now, doing exactly what he'd fantasized about for years? He felt like he was moving so fast and standing still as stone, all at once. He felt so peaceful and chaotic, all at once. Such is the feeling when dreams come true.  
  
And then she pulled away, the spell was broken. They were both back in Andie's room, hearts racing, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Well, that was certainly -"  
  
"I don't know where that came from -"  
  
"My toes -"  
  
"Head spinning -"  
  
They both blurted out at once, feeling as if there was something that needed to be said but all language was unfit to say it. It is well known fact that when one's tongue meets another's, it will not work properly in speech for some time.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Phil asked at last, finally choosing one of the many questions flitting around in his head.  
  
"I don't know, I think I just needed. something." Andie answered softly. That wasn't quite the answer he expected.  
  
"Pardon? You NEEDED something?" Phil repeated. His mind leapt to conclusions.  
  
"I - I guess so." Andie replied.  
  
"Is that supposed to mean you're getting over Blane by having a go with me?" Phil snapped. The most wonderful thing in the world just happened to him, and she might have used it to get over some guy that used her? It was more than he could bear.  
  
"No, not like that, Duckie!" she argued loudly. But in some deep corner of her mind, she wondered if that WAS true. She still hadn't sorted out all of her feelings about him yet.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm 'Duckie' again, am I?" He was infuriated.  
  
"Just stop for one second! Look, I don't know what to say, I'm so confused." Andie said, trying to explain.  
  
"Well let me sort some things out for you, then." Phil retorted, and left her room in a rage. She heard the front door SLAM, and the little chink of his rusty bicycle as he rode away.  
  
Andie was alone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
CAN ANDIE AND PHIL WORK OUT THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER?? Bum-bum- bummmm.. You'll find out soon enough, trust me. I'm hopin to wrap this up in the next chapter or two, so stay tuned and stay beautiful, people!  
  
This is my first fanfic, and I have to say I'm quite disappointed in the lack of views and REviews I'm getting. Hmm. am I doing something wrong? Am I not saying the correct magic words? Oogity-boogity-boo!! Spiffi, Speffy, Snickle-pie! SIGH, maybe that'll work (or maybe it won't). It's all up to y'all.  
  
Saranimal HaloGal5@aol.com 


	5. RAINBOWS!!! YAY!

STILL Pretty in Pink: Chapter Five  
  
Phil tossed and turned all that night, thinking of what he'd said to Andie. He felt horrible, knowing that he'd overreacted in denial that she could ever love him. 'How could I be so moronic?' he asked himself for the three-hundredth time. But the answer never came. Only more "what if's" and self-bashing thoughts.  
  
The next morning Phil made up his mind to make it up to Andie. He still couldn't forget that kiss; if he'd never been so insecure to say those things it would have been perfect.  
  
In Phil's first class with her, she ignored him. Andie felt like Blane had broken her arm; and then Phil had come along and beat it with a sledgehammer. She was in no mood to be talked to at all that day. So, naturally, Phil approached her first chance he got.  
  
"Hey Andie." He said cautiously, testing her. He failed the test.  
  
"Go to hell." She replied. Phil noticed she wasn't wearing any make- up today, and her eyes were bloodshot with misery. He didn't give up, though.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for being such a jackass yesterday." He tried again, and this time she ignored him. He had no idea how to apologize with her seemingly not even listening to him, so he just turned back to his work and let her anger ferment for a while.  
  
Andie had no idea what Phil was thinking last night. Temporary insanity seemed evident, along with some bipolar tendencies. She seriously thought about putting off dealing with him indefinitely. After all, she was graduating in a few months, going off to college and perhaps never seeing him again. It appeared to be a better option than having to talk to him.  
  
Going to her locker after lunch, Andie found Phil waiting for her, just like always. She groaned. "Andie, I know that you're not going to listen to me anyway, but I have to explain." He said. It looked like she didn't have a choice.  
  
"Okay. Here goes: I'll start out by saying that I love you. Always have, you know that. Why else have I followed you around every second of every day of my life? Don't be thick, Andie." Phil said. Andie started walking off, and he followed along closely behind her. She had to admit he was persistent, you could always count on that.  
  
"And next: I'm sorry. You have no idea how hard I've kicked myself since last night. I was just on a sugar-rush type high, Andie, and I couldn't believe you'd ever come around like you did. I was so scared it wasn't true. I mean, my life took a complete one-eighty when you kissed me, and it's hard to think straight with your head spinning like that." Phil said, and Andie had to turn her head to hide a smile.  
  
"I know there's nothing I can say to make it up to you, but dammit Andie, you gotta give me points for trying. It was the most amazing feeling last night, and I know you felt it too. Admit it, despite my outburst, that was a pretty incredible night."  
  
Andie turned to him and looked as if she was going to say something, then decided against it and continued walking briskly forward. "Andie, at first I thought this was just your drawn out version of playing hard-to- get, but now I'm beginning to get the feeling that you don't like me." He said, a smile playing across his lips. Andie abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned to him.  
  
"I swear, Phillip Nathaniel Dale, do you ever quit?" she asked, tears shining in her eyes and a small smile peeking out through her rage.  
  
"Haven't yet, and don't plan to. What, am I wearing you down?" he replied.  
  
"Something like that," She answered, then heaved a sigh of defeat. "C'mon loverboy, you're going to be late for class again." And with that she grabbed his ear and led him down the hallway.  
  
As they walked to their next class together, you could hear the familiar tone of sarcasm back in Phil's voice. "You see? Always looking out for me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Blane McDonough was walking down the hall somberly, headed for the little boy's room. Walking in, he almost bowled over Duckie. "Oh, sorry." He said uncomfortably. This was the guy who lusted after Andie for a long time, and was probably thrilled at their breakup. Then Blane remembered that he'd beat up the poor guy in a fit of rage, and felt a little ashamed.  
  
"Hey, how's the head?" Blane asked, as Duckie stood there looking mindlessly happy.  
  
"What head?" Duckie asked, looking confused.  
  
"The head that left part of it behind on Andie's coffee table." Blane prompted.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that head. Fine, thanks, couldn't be better." He answered cheerily.  
  
"And, erm, Andie? How's she doing?" Blane inquired. He couldn't resist, he had to know.  
  
"All right, considering the circumstances." Duckie replied. Figuring the conversation was over, he walked past Blane towards the door. But, being extremely prideful at beating Mr. Millionaire Heartthrob, he had to say it. Turning around and facing Blane again, he blurted out: "She loves me, man. She really loves me." And then walked up to Blane and gave him an odd hug. Patting him on the shoulder like he would an old buddy, Duckie walked out the door leaving a baffled Blane staring after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
Connelly grew up to be CEO of his daddy's drilling company. But when he was in his forties, he was discovered to be running an illegal prostitution ring in southern Guatemala and a warrant was out for his arrest. He evaded the authorities though, and is now hiding out in Venezuela having lost everything but his arrogance and slightly bruised genitalia.  
  
Blane McDonough went off to Harvard Law School and became a successful lawyer. He married a successful lawyer, a gorgeous rich blonde girl, which made his parents and friends infinitely happy. But whenever Blane sees red silk or bright pink lipstick his mind drifts to Andie, the one that got away.  
  
Andie went to college at Miami of Ohio, where she earned a degree in Fine Arts and Business, and is currently managing an art gallery. She also designs clothes and is a loving mother in her spare time.  
  
Duckie followed Andie to college at M of O. He didn't take any classes, (he just got OUT of school, you think he'd go back?) but instead worked hard at various car dealerships and now owns one. It's called "Duckie's New and Used Automobiles" but he also sells the occasional bike to a poor high school kid. He is known throughout the town for his persistence.  
  
Andie and Phil 'Duckie' Dale lived happily ever after, naturally.  
  
* * * * *  
  
WOWIE, I'm done! It was really cool writing a new ending to one of my favorite movies. The only thing wrong with the movie was the fact that Andie and Duckie didn't get together, which totally SHOULD have happened. Well, now it has. ;)  
  
Hope you enjoyed it enough, and didn't totally waste your time or anything. Read my other fanfics! (When I decide to write some more. stop being lazy, self!)  
  
Merry Reading Saranimal HaloGal5@aol.com 


End file.
